All I do is for Eun Soo
by CookieMonsterIsabelle
Summary: Eun Soo has been captured by Gi Chul, and Choi Young is determined to save her. However, in return, he has to go against the King. He is troubled in whatever decisions he make, and do not know if he is doing the right thing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the author in South Korea, not me. Just writing it for fun and enjoyment purposes.

" So work with me, or else I will not let the lady return to the heaven! " threatened Gi Chul. Choi Young drew his sword in anger, and placed it against Gi Chul's neck. Little blood traces could be seen trickling down Gi Chul's neck, but he sneered and mocked Choi Young for not being courageous enough.

" If you kill me now, I will drag Eun Soo along! Try it if you dare! " laughed Gi Chul, not fearing for his safety at all.

" What have you done to her? Where is she now? " questioned a worried and anxious Choi Young. Gi Chul just laughed and didn't answer.

" Answer me! " forced Choi Young.

" Work with me to change the King, and I will let her go. I promise..." Said Gi Chul calmly, staring right into Choi Young's eyes. Choi Young looked away, lowering his sword, and falling to the chair behind him. Then, he looked at Gi Chul in hatred.

Choi Young returns to his campsite late at night. On his way back to his training ground, he had heard that Eun Soo was missing and he knew Gi Chul had her. At least Gi Chul won't dare to harm Eun Soo, since he wanted to go to the heaven too. Eun Soo was temporarily save in his hands.

No matter what, Choi Young couldn't break his promise. His mind was on the King, but his heart was with Eun Soo, wherever she went, he would follow. Choi Young packed his things and left in the wee hours, not letting anyone notice him.

The next morning, Lady Choi rushed into Queen Nogoog's room. Lady Choi bowed and presented the Queen a letter.

" What is this? " asked Queen Nogoog.

" Choi Young left early this morning. When I went to his room, I found this letter and it was addressed to you. I did not open the letter, so I do not know the contents. " reported Lady Choi.

Queen Nogoog opened the letter calmly, then she read line by line, word by word, scrutinising every single thing she saw on the letter.

" May I know what it is about? " asked Lady Choi. The queen gave no reply, but she read the letter again and again.

Lady Choi began to add on, " I heard that Eun Soo was missing since yesterday. Is Choi Young's disappearance related to her? "

Queen Nogoog gave a slight nod.

" Ah! That nephew of mine! Always so rash! " lamented Lady Choi.

" No, he is not. He is right. His decision is right. I will do what he says. " argued the queen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry, I have been busy updating another story recently. This is the second chapter to the story.**_

Choi Young rode fast and hard to Gi Chul's residence. His letter addressed to Queen Nogoog was asking her to take care of the King and continue convincing the King that whatever he would be doing is advantageous to him. The Queen believed that Choi Young would never harm the King.

" Welcome to my land and happy cooperation! " greeted Gi Chul.

" Cut all these nonsense. Where is Eun Soo? " asked Choi Young.

Gi Chul laughed at him, " Not so fast! Are you that naive? We must first change the King! "

" Where is Eun Soo? " Choi Young screamed, lifting his sword up and pressing it against Gi Chul's neck.

" Take it down, take things slowly. Don't worry, she is safe. I will provide her the best food, the best lodging! " Gi Chul explained. " If you perform well, I will let you see her earlier. So, put down that sword of yours now! "

Choi Young reluctantly put it down and walked into the hall with Gi Chul.

" So what is your plan? Be quick! " asked Choi Young.

" Haha, I like your character. Quick and decisive. Good! I am sure you know the King would be calling for a meeting soon. It would be about the money each minister and official can hold. You see, obviously I have exceeded the limit. " replied Gi Chul.

" You want me to steal the monetary record books and edit them? " confirmed Choi Young.

" Smart. This is what I like about you! The meeting is soon, start action tonight! " ordered Gi Chul. Without saying another word, Choi Young took his sword and things, and walked out of the hall, into his own room that Gi Chul prepared for him.

Meanwhile, the King heard some rumours that Choi Young had left his army. He calls in the Queen and Lady Choi to confirm the fact. Both bowed as they met the King.

" If you want to confirm if Choi Young has left, then I would answer the question first. The answer is yes, choi young had left. " said Queen Nogoog. King Gongmin let out a sigh.

" Who did he go to? Gi Chul? " questioned King Gongmin.

" Yes, I am afraid it is the truth. " replied Queen Nogoog.

" Why? Haven't I treated him well? I gave him enough power to make his own decisions and I let him control my whole army. Going to Gi Chul is as good as going against me! " shouted King Gongmin.

" Your Majesty, please calm down. Choi Young went to join Gi Chul because of Eu..." Lady Choi tried to comfort.

" Choi Young went to join Gi Chul because of various reasons! " Queen Nogoog immediately intercepted. Lady Choi stole a glance at the Queen. The Queen's eyes met her gaze. The Queen was trying to tell Lady Choi to keep the actual fact mum, not even the King should know.

" What reasons can there be? I am sure he would appear with Gi Chul for the meeting. I will ask him personally then and persuade him to return. " said the determined King. Lady Choi and Queen Nogoog looked at each other, knowing nothing would waver Choi Young's decision.


	3. Chapter 3

Dislciamer is as stated in chap 1. Thanks for the reviews and I welcome more.

Gi Chul stormed into the meeting last, with Choi Young standing right behind him. It has been a week since King Gongnim last saw Choi Young. A minister passed the King the monetary record books, and as the King sat, the rest sat too.

" Let us begin the meeting. Firstly, I would want to point out that Gi Chul has been holding onto too much money for himself, exceeding the amount that each minister is allowed to hold. In these record books, they clearly recorded his misdeeds and his total wealth. " stated King Gongnim.

Chattering among Ministers started

" Your Majesty, beg my pardon, but I don't understand what you are talking about. I have always obeyed the rules and not go against any of the laws. Could you please re check the record books? I have everyone here to witness what I have said. " explained Gi Chul. He turned back to smile at Choi Young who stared at him blankly.

" Your Majesty, this concerns the reliability and credibility of one of the ministers. It would be wise to check the record books again. There might have been a slight mistake? Could you please allow us to check it? " asked a minister who stood by Gi Chul, trying to defend him.

King Gongnim threw the record books onto the table, as the ministers scrambled to have a look at the records and if their names were marked. Sighs of relief as well as sobs could be heard. Gi Chul found his name and records. He showed it to everyone else.

" All the ministers here. This is the evidence to prove my innocence. This had been a trap, set by the King. Your Majesty, how could you be so careless and overlook such an important evidence? Your words make a difference in everyone's life here. " Gi Chul shouted out, fearless as he stared at King Gongnim.

The King refused to believe what he heard was true. He took the book for himself. No matter how many times he flip the book or how hard he stared at it, the record on the piece of paper would not change. What Gi Chul said was true. Gi Chul had been " wrongly accused " by the King. He slammed the table in anger, staring into the eyes of Choi Young. Choi Young's cold eyes met his gaze. His eyes seemed to tell the King to forgive him, but deep in the King's mind, he told himself never to forgive Choi Young.

The meeting ended with Gi Chul proven not guilty.

" Good job, Choi Young, you have done well. " said Gi Chul, giving Choi Young a pat on his back. Choi Young shoved his hand away from his shoulder. The incident started flowing into Choi Young's mind. That night, Choi Young went masked with other assassins and sneaked into the palace. Choi Young knew the palace well and they managed to avoid the patrol guards on their way to the warehouse where the record books were placed. The warehouse was not heavily guarded. The strong attackers; Choi Young and the assassins, hardly needed any effort to kill the guards and enter the warehouse. They rummaged everything and finally found the record books stating Gi Chul's offences. In the night, Gi Chul contacted many people to go over to his residence and all of them started copying the book and making sure that the sums tally. By dawn, they managed to rush out everything. Choi Young together with the same group of people sneaked into the palace again via the least accessible and most unnoticed passageway. They arranged the books neatly to their original position. When they were about to leave, they heard guards marching over to the warehouse. The guards found their buddies laying dead on the ground and rushed into the warehouse. The few of them had left via the window and climbed onto the roof. They creeped on the rooftop hoping that the roof would not make any creaking sounds and they succeeded.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer is as stated in chap 1

_**Feel free to throw in any ideas for the story and I may use them in the next few chapters...**_

Choi Young was upset with himself and he still couldn't meet Eun Soo. The second thing Gi Chul wanted Choi Young to do was to weaken King Gongnim's army, which meant killing all the other Woodalchi. They were Choi Young's best friends, friends for life. None of them could beat Choi Young and that's for sure.

" If you want to just change the King, please do it quickly, don't ask me to hurt the rest, " complained Choi Young as he was reluctant to fight his own friends. Gi Chul mocked him and insisted that he obeyed his orders or else he would never see Eun Soo again. Choi Young was forced to a dead end, any decision he made, would hurt either party.

That night, Choi Young wrote a letter to Queen Nogoog...

Greetings to your highness,

Hope you are fine. Gi Chul has ordered me to kill the Woodalchi, which means hurting the King's defence. I would not want to hurt my fellow friends, please order more soldiers to be with the Woodalchi. Only with the survival of the Woodalchi, would the King be safe.

Regards,

Choi Young

Choi Young hoped the letter would reach the Queen in time before the attack against the Woodalchi started. Two days later, the letter reached the hands of the Queen. She did exactly what Choi Young had informed her. More soldiers were sent to protect the Woodalchi from any danger and as back up too. Unfortunately, that was Gi Chul's real plan. The Woodalchi didn't interest him, the King did. His main purpose was to divert attention, knowing that Choi Young would definitely try to send the message out to the palace. With more guards by the Woodalchi, the King had lesser protection and was an easier target.

" Choi Young, get your man. We would attack tonight. " orders Gi Chul. Choi Young was still unaware of Gi Chul's real plan. Gi Chul told no one his real aim, only he knew what he would be going to do.

" Yes! " replied Choi Young as he picked up his sword and went to the camp site where Gi Chul's private armies trained. The 100-men army rode on horses and followed Gi Chul. While heading to the palace, Choi Young realised something was amiss. The route they were taking was heading for the King's residence, not the campsite for Woodalchi.

" Gi Chul, did you make a mistake? This route is to the King's residence, not the Woodalchi's. " asked Choi Young. Gi Chul laughed out loud.

" When did you become so foolish again? I thought I praised that you were smart not long ago. Do you think I would tell you my real plan with you sending letters to the palace immediately? " jeered Gi Chul.

" You fooled me. You lured me into a trap. You know more guards would be sent to be with the Woodalchi and the King would not be protected. Your main motive is to hurt the King. " answered Choi Young impatiently and furiously.

" It's too late to do anything now. Ride on! " commanded Gi Chul who did not want to hear any word anymore. Choi Young stopped in his tracks as other soldiers rode on. He was at a loss. He was the one who wrote the letter to the queen, asking for more armies to be with the Woodalchi. If the King or Queen were to be hurt, it would be his own fault. It was indeed too late to do anything now.

Before Choi Young even knew it, they reached the King's residence. There were few guards on duty. The first batch managed to attack the weakness patrol guards with ease. The border of defence was down and gone. The soldiers who protected the residence rushed out in batches, but they were no match against Gi Chul's private armies. The attack occurred during the wee hours, with many asleep or only half awaken.

King Gongnim and Queen Nogoog were escorted into another palace with Lady Choi, while the soldiers take on Gi Chul's company. Gi Chul, Choi Young and other higher ranked soldiers did not even have to pull out their swords as they rode further into the Palace.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer is as stated in chap 1

Respond to reviews:

1. Thank to the first 5 reviewers

2. Amanda- Yep, Iu will try to post a longer version. :)

3. Celeste- Eun Soo hasn't really appeared yet, so perhaps in chap 6/7, I will let her appear.

Here's chap 5 as of now.

" Your highness, please stay close to your majesty, it would be easier to protect both of you. " reported Lady Choi as the guards prepared for the attack. Queen Nogoog nodded and shifted herself closer to the King's embrace.

" Search for the King and Queen! " shouted Gi Chul, giving his orders. Meanwhile, message travelled to the Woodalchi who realised that the King's residence was under attack. The small group gathered in their different troops and marched off to the Palace, heavily armed.

Choi Young and Gi Chul rode together. Gi Chul wanted to give Choi Young no chance to escape or let the King and Queen be freed unscathed. Choi Young was irritated by such a predicament. They searched different rooms, searched high and low, rummaging everything and opening every door they could see.

" How could they have gotten away? " asked Gi Chul. " How could they have time to escape! " Gi Chul was frustrated that his plan didn't quite work as well as he thought it would be. Choi Young heaved a sigh of relief, glad that til now the King and Queen have yet to be found. However, just as they were about to leave the room, the sharp ears of Choi Young and Gi Chul heard a soft and muffled cough. Choi Young knew it came from the Queen, but he pretended not to hear it. Gi Chul stared at Choi Young, and turned back to have a look where the sound had came from. He looked around and finally realised there was a secret compartment underground. Just as he was about to reach and pull open the secret compartment, the Woodalchi arrived swiftly. Choi Young exchanged glances with his fellow friends, not daring to look at them in the eye.

" General! Please come back to us, we need you, how can you follow Choi Young? " asked the vice-captain of the Woodalchi.

" Choi Young, remember your promise! " Gi Chul yelled back.

" What promise? General, how can you be torn between the King and other person? That other person, is it Eun Soo? The King comes first!" persuaded another Woodalchi. Choi Young was at a loss. Besides external voices around him, he was hearing inertial conflicting voices too. " Eun Soo or the King? " " King or Eun Soo? " Choi Young kept questioning himself in that short span of time.

Gi Chul could not wait any further, he pulled open the secret compartment, and the Woodalchi started attacking. They first closed the compartment back and stopped Gi Chul from entering. The clashing of swords could be heard by the King, Queen, Lady Choi and other soldiers in the compartment. Choi Young didn't attack, he merely defended and exerted little force while fighting. He didn't want to hurt his friends, so he just put up a show for Gi Chul to show that he was really fighting. Gi Vhul had his own problems too. Numerous Woodalchi gathered around him. After he fought off one, there came another. Choi Young witness all his friends getting injured by Choi Young and it hurt his heart.

" Quick! Enter the compartment. " called out Gi Chul to Choi Young. Choi Young obeyed him and slowly inched closer to the compartment, hoping to stall as much time as possible to allow the King, Queen and others to be prepared. Gi Chul knew he was hesitating, he reached for the door, and pushed Choi Young in. He jumped into the compartment too. Other Woodalchi followed in and the battle continued. This time round, Choi Young and Gi Chul were seriously outnumbered. Gi Chul pulled out his whistle and blew it, calling for more help from his private army. They stormed in quickly. The whole compartment seemed to be collapsing soon as it contained more than 100 soldiers.

Gi Chul made his way closer and closer to the King. Though he had to use more energy to fight the soldiers, they were still no match for him and Choi Young. Gi Chul stood directly infront of the King, with his sword against the King's neck. Everyone else stopped fighting.

" Choi Young! " called out Queen Nogoog. Choi Young stared down at the ground, not knowing what to do next. Gi Chul laughed at them, and mocked the King's weak defence. Blood trickled down the King's neck. The Queen looked extremely worried. She hoped that Choi Young would do something to save the King. Choi Young could no longer bare it, he ran forward to Gi Chul and stopped him. Gi Chul pushed him away disturbed by his loyalty towards the King. The furious Gi Chul raised his sword and lodged it towards the King's stomach. Choi Young reached Gi Chul first to turn him away from the King, but Gi Chul turned in Choi Young's direction, slashing Choi Young across his stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer is as stated in chap 1. I don't know the name of the man who plays the flute and the lady who can burn people with her powerful hand, so I will just call them flute boy and fire lady. Oh.. Thanks to Sprinklesky, I found out the names now.

Respond to reviews:

1. Huck- Haha, it will be mentioned in this chapter. I always think that my story is too normal, not creative at all, so hope you don't mind.

2. StariesSky- Choi Young won't die. Eun Soo will indeed come and save him.

3. Poppy- 哈哈，超好笑，恭喜您是第十位. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.

The Woodalchi rushed toward Choi Young, still caring for their General. Despite hurting Choi Young, Gi Chul didn't give up the fight. He released his freezing power, and walked towards King Gongmin. Gi Chul's hands had become similar to dry ice and anything that comes into contact with his hands would freeze almost instantly. King Gongnim was defenceless. Gi Chul's hands reached for the King's neck. Queen Nogoog grabbed a flower vase on the table and smashed it against Gi Chul's arm. That didn't hurt Gi Chul at all. His hands finally came into contact with the King's skin. King Gongnim stood in shock, horror and pain. He was choking as his neck started freezing as his core body temperature dropped drastically. His heart won't be able to take it and blood vessels wouldn't be able to dilate in time to allow more blood flow. His face looked constricted and in pain, choking in pain.

Choi Young pushed the Woodalchi around him away, and fought with Gi Chul. He was the only one who was capable of fighting Gi Chul. The sudden attack from Choi Young caused Gi Chul to lose grip of the king's neck, and Queen Nogoog managed to pull the King away immediately.

" What are you doing? " screamed Gi Chul.

" You said you wanted to change the King, not kill the King. But what are you doing now? First, a surprised attack and we won. Now, the soldiers have proven that they are strong enough to withstand us. " argued Choi Young.

" I see that you do not want to meet Eun Soo ever again? " asked Gi Chul. By then, Choi Young was as pale as sheet, almost collapsing to the ground soon. The flute boy alerted Gi Chul about Choi Young's condition.

" Master, I don't think Choi Young can continue fighting, he was hurt by your sword just now. " reported the Eun Ja. Choi Young was in obvious pain, clenching his stomach and blood seeping from his wound, through his fingers and blood dripped onto the ground. It seemed like the sword had penetrated through his armour and made contact with his skin.

" Your majesty, you better listen up. We will not let you escape next time! I will be back! " exclaimed and warned Gi Chul. King Gongnim was still resting in the hands of Queen Nogoog. He was panting heavily, catching his breath and allowing his body to warm up.

The flute boy supported Choi Young out of the compartment and out of the palace. Choi Young rode on Eun Ja's horse because he was unable to ride by himself. When they returned, the flute boy quickly laid Choi Young on the bench and examined him. There was a huge marking on Choi Young's abdomen and it was bleeding profusely.

" His wound is deep and long. Immediate treatment is needed. But there is nothing I can do, it is beyond my power to heal him. " announced Eun Ja

" We can't possibly leave him to die here! " shouted Soo In.

" We can't. We need him for our plan to succeed! " confirmed Eun Ja.

" Only the heaven's healer can heal him, I believe. " said Gi Chul.

" Then we should get her out and let her save him first. Other things can wait... " explained Soo In.

The trio walked into one of the well hidden and secret room, where Eun Soo was locked. They unlocked the door and got Eun Soo out.

" Where are you bringing me to? I don't want to die. Please let me go! " begged Eun Soo.

" Meet your lover! And save him! " said Soo In.

" Choi Young? What happened to him? What have you done to him? " demanded Eun Soo. The trio didn't reply and just forced her into the room where Choi Young was resting unconscious. Eun Soo gasped as she saw him. It had been a number of weeks since she last saw him, and she didn't expect to see him injured.

" Give me my surgical tools! " ordered Eun Soo. " If you don't give, he will die. So hurry! " Only Gi Chul knew where the surgical tools were kept, hence he ran to grab it and passed them to Eun Soo. They watched as Eun Soo carefully stitched up the wound and stop the bleeding. Choi Young had yet to regain conscious after Eun Soo bandaged his wound.

" Although his wound is long and deep, there was no infection and his bleeding stopped in time. Once he is awake, he should recover soon, but he can't exert himself and I need to take care of him. " said Eun Soo.

The trio discussed quietly for a moment and agreed to let Eun Soo be with him and ensure that Choi Young fully recovers.


	7. Edited Chapter 7

Respond to reviews:

1. Normalicy- Lol okay, I haven't use the word imja before, so I don't really know how to use it.

2. Sprinklesky- Thanks once again.

3. Dirt Flower- Thanks for it. It is short cause everytime I finish writing something, I will run of to do other things, and I just write whatever comes to my mind. If no ideas, then I would just stop there. Haha, I will try to lengthen the story. :)

Disclaimer is as stated in chap 1.

Choi Young awakes in the night and sees Eun Soo sleeping by his side. He looked around and realised that he was back at Gi Chul's residence. Choi Young moved his hand away from Eun Soo's grip and that alerted her.

" Oh, you are awake! Don't move! " demanded Eun Soo.

" what just happened? How did you come out? Are you alright? " Upon asking, Choi Young tried getting up from his resting position. Eun Soo was quick enough to press him down and hold him back, forcing him to lie down.

" You will have to lie down first, if you want to know! " ordered Eun Soo impatiently. She couldn't stand patients who refuse to listen to her...

" okay okay, can you tell me now? " followed Choi Young immediately after her order. Choi Young was once again lying down, looking at Eun Soo in the eye, for he wanted to know the truth.

" Soo In told me that you were hurt by Gi Chul's sword while protecting the King. They couldn't heal you because the wound was long and deep, hence they got me out to heal you. I heard that they were willing to do so, because Gi Chul couldn't lose you yet, he still needed you to fight against the King. " replied Eun Soo.

" Yes, I know the King is still in danger. He almost froze because of Gi Chul! I hope he is fine now. I will write to the Queen to find out more... No, maybe not, I might cause more trouble if I write. I may make another mistake..." said Choi Young.

" Everyone makes mistakes. To err is human, now, you should concentrate on healing. Afterwards, you think of a way to save the King and I. The King comes first, Choi Young! " explained Eun Soo.

" Eun Soo, how did you get kidnapped? I am sorry that I failed to protect you, " asked Choi Young.

" That day, I wanted to search for you, but Gi Chul had sent Eun Ja and Soo In after me and they knocked me unconscious. When I woke up, I found myself locked in a room. They gave me food and water daily. Everything was taken care of, just that i had no freedom. They didn't mistreat me either. " assured Eun Soo, recounting how she was kidnapped.

" That's good. " announced Choi Young.

" I wonder how the King is..." said Eun Soo.

" Don't worry, I think he will be fine, with Queen Nogoog and Lady Choi with him. Eun Soo, wait for me, I will return for you. Even if I don't, I will send people to save you from this place. I will have to go against Gi Chul, so just continue beating it for a few more days. " explained Choi Young.

" Thank you Choi Young. I will wait for you. "

Back at the palace, the royal physicians just attended to the King.

" How is the King? " asked Queen Nogoog. She was extremely concerned when the King had went extremely cold and almost limp. King Gongnim was still very pale and unconscious. Queen Nogoog was so worried that her hands can't stop trembling. If anything were to happen to King Gongnim, it would be hard for Queen Nogoog to move on and lead a normal life.

" Please rest assure that the King is fine, your highness. The fact that he is still cold is because his core body temperature is warming up slowly and the whole body needs time to regain heat. His neck is still a little swollen from the freezing just now, but the swelling would reduce over the next few days. So the King is safe and fine." reported one of the royal physicians. Everyone could be heard letting out a huge sigh of relief. Lady Choi left with the royal physicians and other soldiers. The King and Queen were left together in the room.

Queen Nogoog held King Gongnim's hand from under the blanket. The King didn't respond to it.

" Your majesty, please get well soon! The country and everyone still needs you! " pleaded the Queen. Tears flowed down from her eyes, and she used her sleeves to wipe her tears away.

" Dont cry, my queen. " The Queen heard someone muttered. She stared closely at the King who was gradually regaining consciousness. King Gongnim offered a weak smile at the Queen. He tried to sit up and the Queen helped him. Feeling the pain of his swollen neck, King Gongnim pressed his hand against his neck as he straightened his back.

" That Choi Ying, he is really hopeless. I didn't expect him to plot an attack against me with Gi Chul. If not for the fact that our soldiers were strong enough and the Woodlachi were quick, we might have died in their ruthless hands. " said the King angrily.

" Your Majesty, how could you say so? If not for Choi Yong, you might be seriously injured. He saved you from Gi Chul's sword..." Before the Queen could finish her sentence, the King interrupted her speech.

" Wrong! It was all an act. They must have planned all these beforehand! " insisted King Gongnim.

" Your majesty, if it is as what you say, all planned beforehand, then why would Choi Young want to put his own life at risk? No one would what to risk their own lives or put themselves in danger! " explained Queen Nogoog.

" Then what about the Woodalchi? Didn't you tell me that Choi Young wrote to you, informing you to place more emphasis on the protection of the Woodalchi? " asked King Gongnim, still insisting that his point was right.

" Gi Chul must have tricked him. Why won't you support and believe in Choi Young? All along, he has put in his heart and soul in protecting you. Till the end, I believe he would be loyal to you! " argued Queen Nogoog.

" Choi Young, Choi Young, Choi Young! He is the reason for everything that is happening now! What evidence do you hold? " The King got too agitated that he became breathless.

" Alright.. Your majesty, please calm down, we should stop arguing about it." said the Queen. The king coughed a few times, looking into the eyes of his Queen and uttered nothing. Deep in the Queen's mind, she thought, " How is Choi Young now? "

The next morning, Gi Chul visited Choi Young who was in his room with Eun Soo. Eun Ja and Soo In followed behind.

" I see that you can sit up now, that means you are fine! " exclaimed Gi Chul.

" Then that lady can return to her room! Haha" added Soo In.

" No, he can't move too much yet or else his wound would reopen. I need to stay by his side till he recovers and that was what you have promised me, Gi Chul! " explained Eun Soo, as she was worried that she would never be able to see Choi Young again.

" Pull her away and lock her back into the room! " ordered Gi Chul. Eun Soo waved her arms frantically, trying to escape from Soo In's tight grip. Choi Young got up wanting to pull Soo In away, but was pinned down easily by Gi Chul.

" Where do you want to go? It was so easy to pin you down. Remember, now I am more powerful than you, you can't exert any strength. If you betray me, I won't hesitate to end your life! " threatened Gi Chul.

Choi Young tried to reach for his sword at the corner of his room, but Eun Ja blocked him from doing so. Choi Young was once again threatened and controlled by Gi Chul. He stared at Eun Soo and Eun Soo caught his gaze. She understood that he was trying to tell her to wait for him, he would definitely come back.

Choi Young spent the day in his room, thinking of how to save Eun Soo and not harm the King at the same time. Dae Man secretly entered Choi Young's room after Choi Young called for him. Choi Young was ready to give instructions to Dae Man and tell him his plan


	8. Additional chap

" General! " greeted Dae Man as he bowed in respect upon seeing Choi Young.

"How is the King? I have confirmed that Eun Soo is in Gi Chul's hands. I met her and she is currently safe. " Choi Young said as he attempted to explain the situation to Dae Man.

" The King is fine now. The Queen is staying by his side all the time and the Woodalchi are working on shifts to protect him. " reported Dae Man.

" Okay. " followed Choi Young as he grabbed a piece of paper. Knowing that he was at Gi Chul's residence and afraid that their conversation would be eavesdropped by Eun Ja, Choi Young decided to write out for Dae Man to view.

" I plan to go against Gi Chul and protect the King. I know that the Gi Chul would soon meet the King and probably launch another attack. At that time, I need some Woodalchi to save Eun Soo. Rest assure, I will really protect the King and go against Gi Chul. So help me get the vice captain and perhaps another Woodalchi to save Eun Soo. " wrote Choi Young.

" Okay, no problem. But what about Soo In and Eun Ja? We can't beat them, they are too strong for us. " scribbled Dae Man as he took the brush from Choi Young.

" Get Physician Jang. He may be able to do something about it. Meet him secretly, don't let anyone follow you! " demanded Choi Young, as he stared worriedly at Dae Man, hoping that this plan would work out.

Dae Man nodded as he sneaked out of the room and left stealthily. He ran as fast as lightning to find Physician Jang, who was shocked to see him.

" Do you have any news of Eun Soo? " asked Physician Jang anxiously.

" She is safe. Choi Young met her and told me. I have something to ask you. Choi Young referred me to you, saying that you could help me. " said Dae Man as he panted heavily from all the running.

" What is it about? Have a sit first, speak slowly! " asked Physician Jang as he examined Dae Man from head to toe. Dae Man indeed looked weary from the running.

" Choi Young wants me to get some Woodalchi to save Eun Soo, when Gi Chul and him meet the King. But Eun Ja and Soo In are too strong for us to overcome. I think before we can get to see Eun Soo, we might be killed by them! " argued Dae Man as he realised that he had no time to waste and could not afford to speak slowly.

" Eun Ja and Soo In... Both are indeed tough nuts to crack. I should have a way to help out. I can paralyse their powers for a while, not too long, so you have to act fast. " explained Physician Jang.

" How long? " questioned Dae Man.

" 10-15 minutes, at most. " estimated Physician Jang.

" Okay, I need it by the day after, okay? " asked Dae Man. Physician Jang nodded as he got back to work, flipping through reference books. He remembered seeing drugs which provided such effects, but he forgot the exact formula and he might have to increase the dosage to ensure that the Woodalchi have enough time to act. Dae Man left quietly, rushing back to the Woodalchi Camp to inform the rest.

" Dae Man! You are back. Have you got any news this time? " shouted the vice captain of the Woodalchi troop.

" Yes.. yes.. It.. Is from General. " said Dae Man, catching his breath.

" Let's go in and talk about it! " suggested a Woodalchi. Dae Man quickly explained everything to the Woodalchi, clarifying their doubts and their misunderstandings. Many of them still believed in their General and supported the idea. The vice captain, Dae Man and one more Woodalchi would be heading over to save Eun Soo. Dae Man continued relaying messages and he sneaked onto roofs, trying to find out the exact location where Eun Soo was locked.

On the third day, Physician Jang had successfully created the chemical. Knowing that it was Choi Young who could get the closest to Eun Ja and Soo In, Dae Man handed the chemical to Choi Young, telling him the effects of it. The chemical was in a liquid form and once it comes into contact with air, it would evaporate into a odourless gas, attacking the systems of people who breathed in the gas. Eun Ja and Soo In would have their systems affected and can no longer use their powers. Choi Young racked his brains on how to get close to those two when he would be away with Gi Chul to meet the King.

" oh. Physician Jang told me that he has increased the dosage, the chemical can stay in our bodies for hours, but his effect would get weaker and weaker after half an hour. So I was thinking, that maybe you could place at different corners of their rooms, expose it to the air. " suggested Dae Man.

" Good idea, why didn't I think of that? Good job! I will find a way to enter their room before I leave for the palace. " agreed Choi Young. " Have you found where Eun Soo is locked? "

" I have ruled out some places. There was three venues which are unconfirmed, so we would immediately jump into those three places to look for Eun Soo, don't worry. " assured Dae Man. Dae Man really did his job and listened to Choi Young. Choi Young could finally be a little relieved that his plan was working well.


	9. Author's note

Dear readers,

Sorry that hasn't been an update recently. This is because I am currently overseas for two weeks, though there has been plenty of train rides and time to ride, but all made me sleepy after all the walking from attractions to attractions. It is holidays for me now, so I do for more time. However, after my overseas trip, I have a local immersion to a french school and then I have a PowerPoint presentation to do too..

I am currently trying to edit the story from chap 7 onwards. Many have reviewed that the characters have lost their charcateristics and I am trying to improve their characterisation before I continue posting other chaps. Hence, once I finish editing, I would update from chap 7, okay? : )

Trust me, Arh, Japan's onsen is really good haha. So comfortable. But I do miss my hamsters in Singapore. I will start writing now.

regards,

isabelle


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for not updating the story these few days. There was no internet connection yesterday, and the day before I fell down while climbing down a mountain, getting cuts and bruises on my face, legs and arms, argh... Btw, i am so sorry that I forgot to credit DirtFlower in the last chapter. DirtFlower thought of the storyline, so all credits to DirtFlower. Let's continue with the story...

Just before leaving with Gi Chul, Choi Young found an excuse to return to his room for a moment. He hid the chemical in his pocket and sneaked in Eun Ja and Soo In's room. Both of them went to the training grounds to monitor the training of the private army. Choi Young poured some of the chemical into the flowers vases which were used as decorations in the room and left the room, pretending nothing had happened.

" I am ready! " reported Choi Young as he met Gi Chul by the stable.

" Hm.. Okay. Let's set off now. Soo In and Eun Ja would stay, they would not come with me. " replied Gi Chul.

" Why? " asked Choi Young, acting as though he didn't know the obvious reason. He just wanted to act really clueless in front of Gi Chul so as not to arouse any suspicion. Gi Chul sensed that he leaked out a little to much information. It was better if Choi Young knew little about where Eun Soo is locked, Gi Chul thought. Without a reply, Gi Chul got on his horse and rode off. Choi Young followed. Upon seeing Gi Chul's private army running from behind, towards the gates, Choi Young knew that Eun Ja and Soo In had returned to their room. Choi Young looked around for signs of Dae Man, but he didn't see him. Dae Man, vice captain and a junior hid on the roof, avoiding any eye contact from the soldiers on the ground. Once the army and Choi Young left, the trio climbed down the roof and checked the surroundings.

Dae Man guarded the room of Eun Ja and Soo In at a side while the other two checked the two suspicious rooms. They found no secret compartments nor signs of Eun Soo, hence deducing that Eun Soo was locked in the room which Eun Ja and Soo In stayed.

" Let's go in now! " hurried the vice captain.

" No wait! If Eun Soo was inside, why won't the general see her? Are you sure Eun Soo isn't in those two rooms? " questioned Dae Man. He spoked a little too loudly this time. The sharp eared Eun Ja heard everything and told Soo In not to speak. Eun Ja pointed towards the door, getting ready his flute while Soo In removed her glove. They pushed opened the Dodd and saw the trio outside. The three of them jumped backwards, in fear, momentarily forgetting about the chemical and its effect. When Soo In tried to used her fire hand, no scalding or burning occurred. Dae Man took the chance to attack her, catching Soo In by surprise. Eun Ja picked up his flute and tried blowing in it, but he didn't have enough air to get the flute to sound in the right tune. The vice captain seized him. Eun Ja had a dagger with him. He passed it to Soo In who started a counter attack too. The trio fought against the duo, fighting endlessly.

" Why are they still so strong? " grumbled Dae Man as he struggled to fight off them. Out of a blue, Eun Ja and Soo In clutched their abdomen and chest simultaneously, dropping their dagger and fists.

" What did you do to us? Why can't we use our powers and now we are feeling the pain? " demanded Soo In.

" The poison will destroy your powers. It will kill you. Tell me where is Eun Soo now, and I may consider giving you the antidote! " scared Dae Man.

" Don't be stupid, we won't fall for your trick. " argued Eun Ja.

" No! " shouted Soo In as she crawled closer to Eun Ja who was on his knees." if we can get the antidote, we can regain our powers, we can still stop him from saving Eun Soo. Give him a false location to stall some time first. " Eun Ja hesitated. Soo In and Eun Ja debated on and on, while Dae Man continued to force them to speak.

At the other side, Choi Young and Gi Chul have arrived at the Chul pushed open the doors of the Main Hall and both of them entered. The King and Queen were already seated. King Gongnim recovered faster than Choi Young as he had proper medical attention while for Choi Young, no healer was by his side.

" Gi Chul, can you explain your actions? Why do you want to attack me? " questioned King Gongnim.

" Your Majesty, are you not smart enough to understand? A king ought to be smart. " replied Gi Chul.

" You want me dead? " asked King Gongnim. The reply from Gi Chul was a mere cold laughter. Lady Choi couldn't stand seeing her nephew standing beside a bad guy, she didn't want her nephew to take the wrong step.

" Choi Young, do you really want to follow Gi Chul? He is right now standing in front of the King. In the past, you would definitely stand in front and protect the King. Take a look at what you are doing now! " Lady Choi started to say.

Choi Young lifted his head slightly and looked around at his position, with a sense of guilt, that he failed to protect the King until it was so late. However, now he was confident. He knew Dae Man won't fail him, he could concentrate on protecting the King.

" Don't listen to them Choi Young! You promised to stay by me and you would help me in all ways to change the King, then I will release Eun Soo. Don't you want her to be released? " asked Gi Chul.

" Choi Young, listen to Lady Choi. She knows you the best. All along you have been trying to help us. The attack on the King was a mistake, you didn't know about it and there was nothing you could do. " explained Queen Nogoog.

" Choi Young, what are you waiting for? Isn't Eun Soo the most important person in your heart right now? Kill the King and everyone else now. I believe you can fight them off easily! " ordered Gi Chul.

Choi Young was very clear in his mind what he was going to do next. He would have no regrets.

" Your Majesty, I am sorry! " apologised Choi Young. He raised his sword, pointing towards the King. Queen Nogoog stood up, not believing what she had just heard. She thought, " How can Choi Young choose to betray the King? Is Eun Soo really that important to him? "

" Good Job Choi Young, you made the right decision. I am glad that even without Soo In and Eun Ja, we would definitely be able to win the battle. When both of us combine forces, we can obviously win all of them! " laughed Gi Chul in delight, thinking that Choi Young has decided to join forces with him. But he didn't anticipate the next action, the next sentence.

Choi Young swung his sword in the direction of Gi Chul's neck. Gi Chul nearly died under that surprise attack, but his quick reflexes allowed him to step away instantly, receiving only a slight cut to his neck.

" I am sorry, that I was caught in a fix. I was foolish. The first person I should protect is your majesty and no one else. Sorry, for realising it after such a long time. But just now, I was very clear what I had to do. " continued Choi Young. Everyone gasped in shock. Gi Chul almost dropped his sword for he was standing all alone now, without any support.

" Don't think you will win me easily. I will never let this bunch of people live safely. Eun Soo is still in my hands! " threatened Gi Chul.

" Stop threatening me with Eun Soo. She asked me to protect the King first, so no matter what happens, I will follow what she says! " argued Choi Young. " Woodalchi! Prepare for attack. Beware of his freezing power. "

" Yes General! " echoed the Woodalchi. A smile was seen on the faces of everyone except Gi Chul who started to panic. He might not even escape this battle...

Gi Chul was a strong fighter and the real competitor he had was Choi Young. Gi Chul considered the rest as powerless and simply waving their swords around. When the swords of Choi Young and Gi Chul clashed, everyone stared and looked at the duo. They were competing who could last longer, who had more energy.

" You will not win me! " said Gi Chul's eyes. Both pulled their swords away at the same time and the Woodalchi hurried over, closing up the gap and forcing Gi Chul to be on his knees.

" Your Majesty, what is your sentence for this criminal? " asked Choi Young.

" Your Majesty, don't forget. Choi Young is a criminal too. He fought with the Woodalchi and your soldiers. He harboured the thought of killing you too. " replied Gi Chul.

" Your Majesty, don't listen to Gi Chul. You have just seen what Choi Young has done. He is now willing to let go of Eun Soo just to protect you from Gi Chul. He cannot be found guilty and sentenced." Queen Nogoog immediately defended Choi Young.

" Bring Gi Chul into the prison and lock him up! Choi Young, I will give you another chance to be the General again. I will not forgive you the next time round. Follow me, I have some words to say to you." ordered King Gongnim.

" Your Majesty, how could you be so unfair and bias? Both Choi Young and I did the same thing. If not for me, Choi Young might be dead because of his stomach wound. And who caused him to be injured? It is you, your majesty. If he didn't insist on protecting you,meh might not be injured. He owes me his life. " argued Gi Chul, who tried to pull Choi Young into trouble too.

" My word is final. Nothing else! What are you people waiting for? " screamed the King. The soldiers took immediate action and forced Gi Chul out of the Main Hall.

Soo In gave Dae Man a false location, but Dae Man was smart enough not to believe in it. He grabbed Soo In's neck and forced Eun Ja to speak. Eun Ja uttered nothing while Dae Man continued struggling Soo In. The time was ticking. Eun Ja noticed his spies at the step of the door. They signalled to him that Choi Young betrayed Gi Chul. Eun Ja flew into a rage, mastering all his power once more, hoping that his power would work. However, once he exerted strength, he vomited blood out as the blood vessels of his systems ruptured and burst. Everything was shocked by the damage of the poison. Even Dae Man didn't know it would have such dire consequences. Dae Man quickly snapped back to his main aim.

" If you don't want to be like him, tell me where is Eun Soo now! " threatened Dae Man.

" In...my...room...! " Soo In said as she struggled to speak.


	11. Chapter 11

I am very curious how old do you guys think I am? Sometimes, I think I write in a too childish manner, haha. Sadly, this is the last chap of the story. I have some ideas for the next story already, maybe I would choose to write.

Dae Man had some doubts, but his instincts told him to enter the room. Dae Man entered the room all alone and stared at the furnishings, stared at the arrangements, trying to figure out if there were anything suspicious. The chemical a was no longer in the air, hence it didn't affect Dae Man, neither does he need to put on a mask. He flipped the blankets, looked under the bed, look under the chair, the table, drew the curtains, shifted cupboards, but found nothing. As he headed to the basin behind the bed, he spotted nothing unusual too. Out of a sudden, there was a squeaking sound coming from the roof. It caught Dae Man's attention as he looked up, trying to trace its source.

" They keep mice too? " laughed Dae Man as he noticed a box, with some tails wriggling at the sides of the box, moving in and out, in and out. As he examined the box carefully from the ground floor, he saw an arrow pointing towards him. Dae Man moved away, and the arrow was pointing down on the ground.

" This...this...this..must be from General. He must have searched the room and found something suspicious. Yea, it's correct,no one would keep mice on the rooftop. But how did he get the mice? Never mind, saving Eun Soo is more important now! " said Dae Man to himself. He found a tiny hole on the ground. Placing his index finger into the hole, he manage to lift a cover. The cover could hardly be distinguished, for the carpet and ground was exactly the same as the rest. Dae Man climbed down the ladder. The compartment was poorly lighted. He heard someone trying to shout, and followed the sound. As he got closer, he realised that it was Eun Soo. She was gagged and he had finally found her. He didn't fail Choi Young's assigned task.

" Hold on, let me untie you! " ordered Dae Man as he noticed Eun Soo trying to struggle. Eun Soo stopped struggling, waiting for Dae Man to get closer. The process of untying seem to take forever for Eun Soo for she couldn't wait to speak.

" How did you find me? Where are the two of them? How's Choi Young? " asked Eun Soo all at once as she tried to get up.

" All are not important. Choi Young has returned to protect the King. You must follow me now, I will bring you back to the palace. " commanded Dae Man. It was the first time Eun Soo heard Dae Man being so serious in his work, and she obeyed him, not probing any further. Both exited the room and saw Soo In and Eun Ja kneeling on the ground. Eun Soo gasped in horror seeing Eun Ja had bloodstains on his mouth, but she didn't want to help him this time. If it were other people or at other scenarios, she might consider saving her patients.

" Let's go now! " shouted Dae Man. Eun Ja's spies rushed in to surround them. Dae Man held Eun Soo's hand tightly, assuring her that everything would be fine.

" What do you want? " asked the vice captain.

" Don't you have an antidote? My junior is already this weak, he would die soon if he doesn't receive the antidote. If you don't give it to us, we will let you die too! " threatened Soo In. Dae Man was prepared for this. He thought of this problem long ago. He reached into his pocket, taking out a tiny bottle with the word "antidote" written on it.

" You must let my buddies go first before I can hand you the antidote! " argued Dae Man as he tried to ensure that the promise by Soo In won't be broken. Soo In desperate for the antidote, nodded. The vice captain and the other Woodalchi left quickly. Dae man threw the antidote over, and it landed safely on Soo In's hands. Dae Man and Eun Soo made a dash for the gate. Soo In opened the bottle quickly, pouring half in Eun Ja's mouth, and the remaining into her's.

" Is that really the antidote?" asked Eun Soo as she ran out with Dae Man.

" Of course not, it's just plain water. I didn't ask Doctor Jang for the antidote. " replied Dae Man, with a reassuring smile. Eun Ja and Soo In lay dead on the ground after some time.

Eun Soo was safely brought back to the palace by Dae Man, the vice captain, and the other Woodalchi. Choi Young ran over to meet Eun Soo. Both stared at each rooted to the ground, speechless. Dae Man and the rest left them to be alone. Choi Young walked forward, and held Eun Soo's hand. He looked at her hand, and touched her smooth skin. Eun Soo straight away hugged him. Eun Soo cried madly, whilst for Choi Young, a few tears rolled down his cheeks, but his eyes were watery.

" Let's go meet the King and Queen! " explained Choi Young. Eun Soo nodded her head, and they walked towards the main hall. They left holding each other's hand...

Gi Chul was sentenced to be on exile to an isolated island. He also learnt the death of Eun Ja and Soo In while in the prison. The King was delighted to have Choi Young back, at his side for he felt more secure and protected. Eun Soo stayed with Choi Young, with her own palace. She often visited the Queen, taking care of her health. Doctor Jang and Eun Soo worked hard to develop more medicines to save lives.

THE END...


	12. Update on next possible story

Hey, I am back.

So this is my idea for the next story. If Eun Soo failed to meet Choi Young after trying to return many times, she meets Choi Young in her modern world one day. Choi Young had been reincarnated, and has no memories of their past. Eun Soo tries to stay with him, but Choi Young shows no interest initially. Gradually, they develop their relationship with each other...

what at do you guys think of it? Should I write about it?


End file.
